Look
by Suzuki Rin
Summary: Dedicate to @ExperimentNo3 and @ItsGreenOrca and For FID#5, September 6th, 2014 - "Kau tak bisa melihat dengan kedua matamu. Tetapi, kau melihat semuanya dari hatimu, Break. Aku mencintaimu..."


**Look**

**Dedicate to ExperimentNo3****and **** ItsGreenOrca****_**

**For FID#5, September 6th, 2014**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut perak sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman di belakang tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Sebuah gedung tinggi berwarna putih. Gedung tersebut memiliki 30 lantai. Tempat tinggalnya sangat besar bukan?

Tentu saja tempat itu sangat besar. Tempat itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit swasta besar di Tokyo. Sang pemuda itu menatap kosong ke arah taman kecil di depannya dengan mata yang terbuka layaknya orang normal.

Dia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang di sana. Bahunya sedikit berjengit saat ada orang yang memanggil dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Break..."

"Mako, jangan berjalan mengendap-endap, bisa?"

Si pemuda berambut _olive green _dibelakangnya tertawa kecil dan mengusap-usap punggung teman–ehem–kekasihnya itu. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Si penuda putih bernama Xerxes Break. Matanya mengalami kebutaan saat dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil 6 bulan yang lalu. Sementara, orang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang pundaknya itu adalah Tachibana Makoto.

**Flashback**

_**"Mako, kita mau kemana hari ini? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali..." tanya Break sambil menatap sang kekasih bingung.**_

_**"Kau akan tahu kok**__**.**__**.. Eh? Apa aku kelihatan seperti itu?" Makoto terkekeh.**_

_**Break memandangi pemuda hijau di sampingnya itu dengan curiga. Makoto yang dipandangi menjadi risih dengan tatapannya.**_

_**"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Break?"**_

_**"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya berpikir kau akan mengajakku kawin lari gara-gara ayah dan ibu angkatku tidak terlalu setuju dengan hubungan kita," jawab Break sambil berhenti memandangi Makoto.**_

_**Makoto tertawa cukup keras akibat pernyataan Break. "Mungkin aku akan melakukan itu. Dan ingat, kawin dan **__**me**__**nikah itu berbeda." Lalu Makoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.**_

_**"APA?!" Wajah pemuda yang dijuluki **_mad hatter _**itu memerah.**__** Pikirannya sontak melayang ke hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dipikirkan.**_

_**"Hahahaha, aku bercanda tahu~"**_

**BUGH!**

_**"**_Baka_**!"**_

_**Makoto kembali tertawa sambil membawa mobil kecilnya yang sederhana. Saat mereka sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba mobil truk yang rem blong dari arah berlawanan, menabrak mobil mereka. Mobil berwarna perak itu**__** terseret beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.**_

_**Makoto mengalami patah tulang di lengan kirinya yang menyebabkan dia harus rehat sejenak dari dunia renang yang digelutinya. Sementara, kedua mata Break mengalami kebutaan permanen akibat benturan keras pada daerah itu.**_

**End of Flashback**

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

Makoto terdian sejenak, lalu mengangguk meski Break tidak melihat. Makoto tahu, Break bisa merasakan gerak-gerik seseorang lewat insting tajamnya.

"Di depan dan sekelilingmu ada beberapa pohon yang sangat rimbun. Ada berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga beraneka warna. Ada mawar, dandelion, bunga matahari, dan yang lainnya. Langitnya cerah hari ini. Ku pikir, nanti sore akan hujan," jelas Makoto sambil menyunggingkan senyum sedih. Dia melepas pegangannya pada bahu Break.

"_Souka ne... _Ada apa dengan nada suaramu, Mako? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Ah, tidak kok! Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Nada suara Sang Raja Lautan kembali ceria, menutupi kesedihannya.

"Mako, aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Break merengut kecil.

"He~ _warui warui na, _Break-_kun_."

Makoto lalu duduk di sebelah Break dan merangkulnya. Break hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sang Paus Pembunuh. Tangan Break menggenggam tangan Makoto yang tidak merangkulnya.

"Apa kau sudah bisa bekerja atau berenang bersama mereka?" tanyanya dengan intonasi cukup datar.

"Yah, begitulah. Namun, orang- orang di sana mengerti tentangmu. Rei, Haru, Nagisa dan Gou juga mengerti. Kamu, bagaimana?" Makoto tersenyum dan mencium dahi Break.

"Uhn... Yah, begitulah... Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya sedikit yang menjengukku kemarin. Ada Oz, Alice, Sharon, Reim dan Gilbert saja."

"Alice? Wah, bagaimana kabar gadis tukang makan itu?" tanya Makoto sambil tertawa.

"Yah begitulah. Masih seperti biasa, suka makan daging," jawab Break sambil tersenyum.

Makoto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kata dokter, hari ini kamu sudah boleh pulang kan?" tanya pria yang dijuluki Orca itu.

"Sepertinya iya, aku sudah dirawat di sini hampir 6 bulan dan sepertinya aku baik-baik saja. Waktu itu kan hanya mataku dan luka-luka gores saja," jawab Break sambil tersenyum kecil.

Makoto menatap Break dengan lembut. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun ini sekarang bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran. Pekerjaan yang membuat Break suka cemas.

"_Ne, _Mako..."

"Hm?" jawab Makoto yang sedang menuntun Break berjalan yang di bantu dengan tongkat besi di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau... akan pergi?"

"Eh?"

Makoto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Break yang ikut berhenti sambil menatap kegelapan di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi, Break... Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Makoto sendu.

"Kau kan tahu... bahwa aku tak bisa melihat lagi..."

Break mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah sakig bersama Makoto. Makoto terus menggandeng Break sampai masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukkan pemuda berambut putih itu di pinggir ranjang.

Makoto membuka lemari di hadapannya dan mulai membereskan pakaian Break. Break menatap lurus kearah Makoto. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu bisa melihat namun sangat rabun dan hanya kelihatan cercah cahaya kecil.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu...," ujar Makoto sambil terkekeh kecil.

Break terdiam merasakan tangan kekar pacarnya menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu..." Wajah Break berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"_Baka." _Makoto menyentil dahi Break pelan membuat korbannya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Makoto duduk di sebelah Break dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Break menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bilang Makoto. Makoto membisikkan kata demi kata dengan lembut yang membuat Break tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, kita pulang...," ujar Makoto.

"Mh-mhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kau tak bisa melihat dengan kedua matamu. Tetapi, kau melihat semuanya dari hatimu, Break. Aku mencintaimu..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

**September 6th, 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suzuki Rin**


End file.
